Vernon Dursley
'''Vernon Dursley '''is the Muggle uncle-in-law of Harry Potter and was Harry's guardian when he was growing up. Vernon was the husband of Petunia Dursley and they had one child, Dudley Dursley. Earlier Life Vernon grew up with one sister, Majorie Dursley and attended Smeltings Academy. He met Petunia Evans and they were married in around 1979. They had one child who they named Dudley. Guardianship of Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived Vernon was very content with the very normal life he lived with Petunia and Dudley, who was one year old, and happy they had nothing to do with Lily and James Potter. They were worried that their neighbours may one day find out their secret - that they knew the Potter family. He and Petunia were very proud of Dudley and were not fond of the idea that he would grow up knowing Harry.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived On that dull Tuesday morning, Vernon wore a boring tie for work while Dudley screamed and Petunia was talking. When he left 4 Privet Drive, he noticed a cat reading and when he looked again, it was reading the sign of the road name. He was very unimpressed by the people he noticed while he drove to work, who were wearing cloaks and shocked by an emerald-green cloak in particular. Vernon never noticed the many owls outside the office window throughout the day at work, and he spent it shouting at five people. When he went to bakery for lunch though, he noticed the people in cloaks again. He overheard them talking about the Potter family and their mention of Harry. That worried him into thinking the magic world might rejoin them and he run back to the office and thought about phoning Petunia, until he thought that perhaps he was wrong and that Harry was not actually the name of Petunia's nephew. He worried about it at work and then when he departed at five, he bumped into an elderly man in a violet cloak. He apologised though the man was not annoyed with him and told him how happy everyone, even the muggle world should be that Voldemort was defeated and then hugged him and walked away. Vernon was shocked at the nonsense he heard and wondered a muggle was. He returned home and wondered whether he should say anything to Petunia knowing she would not be happy to even hear Lily's name. Vernon mentioned her anyway, and Petunia reacted how Vernon thought she would. She agreed that the strange things may be connected to the magic world and Lily, and told him that the name of her nephew was definitely Harry. They never mentioned it again and Petunia went to sleep, though Vernon worried about it a while longer. He then decided that even if Lily and James were part of whatever happened in the magic world, they would not be the Dursley's problem and went to sleep. When he woke the next morning, he would have found Harry on the doorstep and a letter explaining James and Lily's death and that and Petunia were now the granted guardianship of Harry. Ten Years Later References Category:Characters